


Private Passions

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan lusts after his master… and cannot bring himself to look away when he stumbles upon something he really shouldn’t be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004. Disclaimer: They’re not mine. I’m still flat broke.

    He was a Jedi, yes. But, at the core of it all, even a Jedi is just a man. With the same desires and needs as any other man. Obi-Wan realized that at once when he returned home from his lessons earlier than usual that day.   
  
    Of course Obi-Wan knew his master had lovers. Sometimes they introduced themselves to Obi-Wan, sometimes they snuck in without a word. Sexual encounters were not forbidden to Jedi, only formal attachments were. The sort of formal attachments that distracted from Jedi duties, that overpowered senses of love and caring for the force and the ways of the universe. This was not an easy thing for many normal people to understand. Of course there were always those willing to engage in lucid affairs with offworld Jedi, or one night stands in the name of force-assisted encounters. But it was far easier to take another Jedi to bed for the simple fact that there needed to be no explaining about bonds and solidifying or expressing emotions. It was not wrong to feel emotions during sex, only wrong to follow them with formal commitments or pledges. Obi-Wan had learned from Qui-Gon that taking other Jedi to bed was therefore the most satisfying for both parties involved. He had never spoken to Qui-Gon on the matter, of course. But his master’s actions taught lessons in ways his words could not.   
  
    Though lately his master had not had many private visitors of that nature. Obi-Wan recalled that the last had been at least three standard months ago. And as Qui-Gon had spent every night in his quarters, as far as Obi-Wan knew, he could only assume he was not being a private visitor to anyone else’s quarters. Not worried so much as curious was Obi-Wan, though he dared not inquire. Such things were far too personal to discuss with one’s master.   
  
    They had never needed to discuss such things before. The temple’s basic sexual education course had been sufficiently informative, and what it couldn’t explain he and his friends had found out in books and inappropriate holovids. Even after Obi-Wan had walked in to see his master giving it to a woman on their table, he had not needed to speak with his master. It was a private matter, one Obi-Wan was happy to keep separate from their relationship as master and padawan for very good reason. After years of searching for adoration and intimacy, after years of pointless dating, after years of trying to deny how he felt, Obi-Wan forced himself to admit his love for Qui-Gon.  
  
    He could not tell Qui-Gon, of course. Even if his master understood, it would be the end of their relationship, the end of their training bond. The council would never permit love through a formalized bond like theirs. But Obi-Wan was certain his master would not understand. How could a master possibly accept such a thing about his padawan, so many years younger and so inexperienced. He would tell Obi-Wan that it was surely a mistake, that he was confusing the feelings he was getting through their bond. But Obi-Wan was certain in his emotions. There was no way he could be truthful to himself and deny what he felt whenever Qui-Gon was near, or even just in his thoughts. It was love, and desire, and passion. And for all it was, it would have to remain Obi-Wan’s well-kept secret, behind every layer of shielding he possessed. He would not jeopardize his training and bond with Qui-Gon for anything.  
  
    Obi-Wan was thinking about it that day, as he headed home from classes early. The instructor had been ill and kept the lessons short, though dismissed them with twice the amount of assignments to finish on their own. Obi-Wan had been thinking of his master then, imagining what it would be like to come home to him early as a surprise and have his master surprise him back with an embrace and a kiss. Obi-Wan knew such exercises in day dreams were not the healthiest, but he always gave them up to the force in the end, knowing full well that no matter how much he desired them, they would never happen. And there was no real harm in understanding what he wanted as long as in the end he understood it was only a brief fantasy. Qui-Gon had taught him to live in the moment, to be mindful of the living force, not to dwell in the future. And Obi-Wan had learned how to give up those dreams and center himself again in reality, in the present. Still, his young imagination worked well. And he worked hard to shield those visions from everyone, especially his master.   
  
    His shields were so raised when he walked into their shared quarters that Obi-Wan did not notice that his master’s were as well. He knew his master was home, however, for he could hear heavy breathing and movement coming from the bedroom. Startled, and frozen in a thought about how he would like to pin his master to a beach towel and kiss him as the tide crept in, Obi-Wan immediately drew the conclusion from the sounds that his master was presently occupied by a lover. But, oddly enough, the door to his room was wide open. After the table incident, Qui-Gon had always been extremely careful about leaving the door to his room closed and locked whenever he was entertaining others though it was usually open all other times, including when he slept.   
  
    With a light sigh, it occurred to Obi-Wan that his master must simply be in a deep sleep. They had been working late into the night in preparation for their next mission, and as a result both had been taking short naps in the afternoon to rest their bodies and minds and allow them to relax better during meditation without fear of accidentally falling asleep. It sounded to Obi-Wan like his master might even be dreaming. The breathing was heavy, irregular, and accompanied by a grunt or moan once or twice every minute. If it was a particularly bad dream, Qui-Gon would surely welcome being woken from it. So Obi-Wan headed to his master’s room to be sure he was all right.   
  
    Qui-Gon was indeed in bed as Obi-Wan had surmised. But he was far from asleep. Instead of lying in bed he sat, straight backed, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Instead of wearing sleep pants or even his normal robes, he wore absolutely nothing. One leg was outstretched, flat against the sheets, while the other was bent and had one of his lower arms resting against it, fist clenched tightly. The look of concentration and a mix of pain and pleasure on his face was due to his other hand sliding up and down his hardened cock. His eyes, however, remained tightly shut.  
  
    Obi-Wan clapped a hand to his mouth to hold back a gasp and pulled to the side, slamming himself against the space of wall between his master’s room and the ‘fresher. And though he knew he should not look and that he would probably suffer dearly for seeing so much already, there was something so irresistible about it that Obi-Wan found that he could not look away.   
  
    He had seen his master change clothes when they shared transport or rooms offworld. In fact, it was hardly possible to live with someone and not accidentally see him naked once or twice. But this went so far beyond. Almost unbelievably beyond.  
  
    Qui-Gon gave a breathless grunt as he hunched forward. His spare hand flexed and slid down his thigh, then up to his chest. His fingers flicked casually at a nipple then his hand rested on his chest, showing how much effort his breaths were taking. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and his hand teased and pulled at the short hairs thereon. His other hand was maddeningly fast as it slid up and down his erection. It had to have been lubricated, yet did not look like it was. His hand slid up his neck and to his face, where it wiped beads of sweat from his cheeks and brow. Then his hand slid back down to help hold his cock. One hand slid up and down the shaft with short, firm strokes, while the other moved around the head of his cock.   
  
    Obi-Wan felt his heart stop as he fully realized the situation before him. Not only was he watching his master pleasure himself, but Qui-Gon seemed to be nearing the end of his experience. There was no telling how long the man had been at it, but even if it had been hours, it was all leading up to one moment. One moment that would be happening at any second. Everything happened for a reason, nothing by chance, Qui-Gon had always told him. And now Obi-Wan, unable to breathe, unable to think, his own erection straining in his leggings, could not pry himself away from such a fated pleasure.   
  
    Obi-Wan watched intently as his master gathered his balls in one hand and gently tickled them with the tip of one finger. And Obi-Wan could only imagine how much pleasure that had produced by observing the way Qui-Gon gasped and smiled and threw his head back. He was close now. Obi-Wan could tell. Obi-Wan could sense it. As Qui-Gon’s fist worked fast up and down his cock, his body began to rock a bit. He pushed forward with his pelvis, as though pushing himself into some invisible something. By the look of it, it was a very pleasurable something. His breathing was harsher now, and accompanied by more moans. “Ooh… ahhhh-there…”   
  
    For a moment, he seemed to want to stop, to make it last even longer. But his body would not let him. Urging him to continue, his body began to tighten in preparation for the orgasm. “Oh… Force, yes…” His eyes shut even more tightly and he suddenly looked more pained then ever. His hand was nearly a blur as he pumped himself, and held himself, touching in exactly the right places to make himself feel good.   
  
    After several very powerful thrusts, suddenly he threw his head back. His back arched and his hand froze though squeezing his cock just enough to give it the illusion that it was still nestled tightly in his fist. “Ohhh!” He moaned breathlessly as the wave of pleasure took him over entirely. “Ohhh… my Obi!” Qui-Gon groaned as his whole body went rigid and followed through. Then he fell forward, shoulders hunched weakly, chest pressed against the thigh of his bent leg. He was panting for breath, but still managed to summon over a small hand towel to wipe himself off with.  
  
    Obi-Wan, however, had frozen in the moment. Disbelief flooded through him, coupled with sharp pains that perhaps he could actually believe what he had heard. The sight of his master pleasuring himself to orgasm was burned in the back of his mind now, but the possibility that Qui-Gon had actually cried Obi’s name while in the heat of the moment was somehow too impossibly fantastic. But knowing that at any moment Qui-Gon could open his eyes, or hear Obi-Wan’s own ragged breathing, pulled Obi-Wan away from the memory and pushed him into the safety of his own room.  
  
    He threw himself down on his sleep couch and locked the door to his room behind with a wave of his hand. He loosened the ties of his leggings and slid his hand beneath, unable to wait as long as it would take to remove them entirely. Outside, he could hear Qui-Gon entering the ‘fresher. His smell still lingered in the air. The musk, the spice. Obi-Wan knew his master would want to wash it away quickly. But Obi-Wan yearned for it to remain for just a few moments longer. He was so moved by what he had seen, what he hoped he had heard, that it would not take him long at all.   
  
    In that he was not wrong. Obi-Wan stroked himself for just another minute before he came, picturing his stoic master, calling out his name. Picturing his master naked and fully erect. So much longer and thicker than Obi-Wan had guessed. Picturing his master gasping and moaning with passion and urge. Qui-Gon caught in the moment, enjoying the basest pleasures, inflicting them upon himself, and calling forth the one image to mind that would set him over the edge.   
  
    Obi-Wan muffled his own moan of pleasure in his pillow as wetness spread on the inside on his leggings. When his body had relaxed, he carefully slid them off, wiped up, and changed into a fresh pair.   
  
    Then he sat back down on his sleep couch, bringing up legs up with him to think about the situation. Surely he must have imagined it. He had been so aroused and caught off guard from coming home to find his master pleasuring himself that he imagined hearing his name. It had to have been an odd sort of gasp or moan. Or perhaps Obi-Wan had leaned into the wall and the sound was oddly muffled so he had not heard correctly. There were so many possibilities that it seemed impossible that it had been what he wanted it to have been.   
  
    There was a knock on the door, and it opened. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt your meditation? I’m afraid both our shields were up and I did not sense you had come home.”  
  
    “You…” Obi-Wan’s breath had somehow left him. He was quite glad his shields were up just then. “You were in the ‘fresher,” Obi-Wan said, recovering. “And… and I had something I needed to work out.”  
  
    Qui-Gon nodded. “Well, I will leave you to your meditations, then. I am very sorry to have interrupted.” He turned to leave.  
  
    “Master?” Obi-Wan called, and Qui-Gon looked back. “Master, do you think maybe we could meditate together tonight? I think I could use some of your guidance. And I do like… being together more than apart.”  
  
    For a moment, there was a flicker of something behind Qui-Gon’s eyes, and a feeling shared between their bond. But before Obi-Wan could figure out precisely what it was, it had vanished and Qui-Gon simply gave him a nod and a soft smile. “I will make as much time for you as you’d like. Tonight after last meal, when you’ve finished your homework?”  
  
    Obi-Wan agreed, smiling back. He supposed he would have to work on strengthening his shields in the meantime so his master would not know what he had seen. Though something deep down told him it might not be too bad if he didn’t. No matter what the rules or the code or the council said. Trusting the force to give him an answer, Obi-Wan grabbed a datapad and relaxed across his sleep couch to do his assignments.


End file.
